


The new teacher

by Kaipiroska



Category: Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipiroska/pseuds/Kaipiroska
Summary: The most prestigious hero school in Japan has a new teacher joining in their ranks. A fairly friendly one at that…





	The new teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I'll continue this adding more teacher heroes or what, I'll see.

Turmoil was happening un U.A. High, as for the recent events, Principal Nezu has decided to enroll heroes from all over the world to make sure his students would be prepare even for the worst case scenario. Granted, even if the turmoil was happening in the background with the current teachers that were against the idea of adding outsiders to their (apparently) compromised ranks, the students could notice how this decision was stressing the staff at the academia. After nearly two months of silence, near the beginning of spring, something finally changed.

Deku entered to find the class more chatty than usual, which meant that some of the students must have found out something. 

“Deku!” Ochako called upon seeing him. 

“Have you heard?” she asked getting  far too close to him with an amaze look. 

“U-uh not really…?” said Deku blushing furiously. “W-what’s up?” 

“Someone heard the heroes the principal chosen are from the U.S.A.!”

Deku’s mind went blank and it took him a second to register the news.

“What? Really?!” Deku asked incredulous. The U.S.A. had been the birthplace of the modern superhero concept! To have heroes from there to teach them here is just…

“Deku you are muttering again.” said Ochako worried. Deku realized he was thinking out loud again and promptly stopped embarrassed.

“Sorry! Are you sure about it, though?” asked Deku. 

“It appears so.” said Iida out of nowhere. “Or at least, that’s what rumor hints.” 

“Jeez, there are already leaks? What a pain.” said a tired voice at the door of the class. 

Aizawa stood at the border of the door, somehow more tired than usual. The class immediately went quiet and everyone was at their place. 

“Well at least you are getting better at calm down,  _ other than chattering _ .” said the homeroom teacher. 

“Well, since I see that the cat is out of the bag, might as well give you all an explanation. After the recent events, the principal though that all classes needed some extra lessons to prepare the students for any kind of scenario. Although we, the teachers, were against the idea of having outsiders and possible spies inside the school, we can’t deny that the last few events have made this school year quite out of the ordinary. So the principal has come with a solution to please both parties, and asked some heroes from America to help us out.” finished Aizawa. The students reactions were mixed: some were in awe, others fascinated, others instead concerned. Deku looked down, his mind recalling the last incidents that scarred the school as well as his arm. 

“Now, your new teacher will introduce himself.” the students snapped back to reality upon hearing this from mister Aizawa. 

“We didn’t really planned to have any big celebration to introduce them, so you’ll just meet them when the time comes.” he continued. He sighted, as if to get ready for what about to happen. 

“You can enter now.” said tired Aizawa. 

The door opened, but there was none there. The students leaned forward their desks to see who opened the door, but they still couldn’t spot anybody. 

“Where is he?” 

“There is none there.” 

“is he invisible?” 

“Hey Tooma, you might like him!” 

 

“You may want to look up” said a  voice above their heads. The class looked up and let out a gasp as they  saw a man in costume crawling the ceiling like a spider. His red and blue saturated colors of his costume made the class wonder how in the world they didn’t noticed him sooner. 

“Hello fellow students.” said the masked man, his expression concealed behind the big white lenses of his mask. He shot a web from his hand and used it as a rope to lean down to eye-level, still upside down. Mineta and Mina jumped on their seats. 

_ “So cool!” _

_ “Seems like he has a spider quirk, ribbit.”  _

Deku looked at the red and blue hero with star in his eyes. He knew him! He couldn’t believe, he was--

“My name is Spider Man, and from now on I’ll be your teacher in Hero Responsibilities. I was asked by your school to teach  in response of the recent events and of your “behaviour” so to speak. Therefore from now on I will teach you about the weight that your actions have on the world and  on those around you. That from great powers come great responsibilities.” 

The class was stood in silence starstruck. 

“Any questions?”


End file.
